PCJ 600
The Shitzu PCJ-600 is a high-performance motorcycle featured in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. The PCJ-600's name is rendered PCJ 600 (unhyphenized) in GTA: Vice City and "GTA IV". In GTA IV and GTA V, the PCJ-600 is manufactured by Shitzu. Description GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The PCJ-600 between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories loosely resembles a Suzuki GSX600F Katana. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the bike receives a facelift that provides the vehicle with a more modernized appearance; it is worth noting, however, that the bike is depicted in its original form in earlier pre-release screenshots of the game. HD Universe In GTA IV and GTA V, the PCJ-600 is completely redesigned with no reminiscence from the previous renditions. Gone with the sportbike appearance, it is now designed as a streetfighter/naked bike that strongly resembles the Honda CB400SF/CB600F with elements of a Ducati Monster S4R on certain models. The color is either solid or split between the body and frame. Performance GTA Vice City - GTA Vice City Stories Excluding the GTA San Andreas rendition, the PCJ-600 is one of the fastest bikes; in Vice City and Vice City Stories, it's tied with the Angel. Overall performance is exceptional, except in handling — high-speed impacts often result in being thrown from the bike, resulting in severe injury or even collapse instantly. It requires more traction to balance the performance. In GTA San Andreas, the PCJ-600 is no longer the fastest bike, outpaced by the NRG-500 and FCR-900. GTA IV In GTA IV, the PCJ-600 is the second-fastest bike (after the NRG 900). Due to the time it takes an NRG 900 to attain its top speed, the PCJ can outrun the NRG in a Race if the PCJ rider leans forward. Both bikes have the same 0-60mph time of 4.4 seconds. The PCJ-600 appears to be powered by a 3 cylinder engine, possibly 600cc (hence the '600' in the name). The PCJ shares the same engine sound with the Vader. In the hands of an experienced rider, the PCJ-600 can outrun any NRG 900. But be warned that in both TBOGT and TLAD new fast bikes are introduced and may put this bike in the shade. While the NRG 900 could be hard to control at certain times, the PCJ-600 could be a good alternative for beating the NRG in an online race since it is easier to ride. Variants with unique colors " in GTA Vice City.]] ;Silver PCJ-600 In the beginning of the mission Autocide, in GTA Vice City, the player is given a unique PCJ-600 along with a Micro-SMG, and a Sniper Rifle for his task of eliminating members of a European Gang who were setting up a heist at a bank in Vice City. The PCJ-600 has a unique silver paintjob, but still maintains the same performance of the regular PCJ-600. Following the completion or failure of the mission, the player can store it in a garage to keep it. Notable Owners *Beverly Felton *Cedric Fotheringay *Charlie Dilson *Freddy *Gerald McReary *Jonathan Freeloader *Mr. Black *Patrol Invest Group (Bar Brawl) *Pierre La Ponce *Salvatore Leone (GTA LCS) *Toni Cipriani (after completing the Car-azy Car Give Away side mission) *Unnamed drug dealer *Unnamed InterGlobal Films security guard (G-Spotlight) Trivia *During development of GTA LCS, there was going to be a golden PCJ-600. This PCJ also seemed to be the GTA VC/VCS version. *The default radio stations in the PCJ-600 are: **'GTA San Andreas': Radio X **'GTA Liberty City Stories': MSX 98 **'GTA IV': Electro-Choc or Radio Broker *In GTA V, the PCJ-600 spawns either with a large single headlight or smaller dual headlights. There is no option to change between headlight types in LS Customs. *It possible to modify the bike in GTA V so that it has no rear number plate, which would make it illegal to drive on the road. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the Zentorno, the Ruffian and the Dune Buggy, although it could be argued the latter is not supposed to be a road-legal vehicle. Special colors In the GTA: Liberty City Stories races Torrington TT and Gangsta GP, you race against three PCJ-600s, two of which have special colors (white and sky blue). They can be obtained using this trick: Start the race as usual, but remain in the starting line until the end of the race. Wait for the other racers to cross the finish line. Get into the bike of your choice and drive it to your safehouse garage. Leave the garage door open and fire a rocket or grenade at the bike. You will fail the race by damaging one of your competitors' bikes, but it will be repaired once again after the garage door closes. Save as usual. Locations GTA Vice City *As explained earlier, you will be given a uniquely silver PCJ-600 in the mission Autocide for Mr. Black. *North of the police headquarters in Washington Beach at the base of Standing Vice Point building, it activates the side mission PCJ Playground. *Behind the glass window of Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium in Downtown opposite The Greasy Chopper. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. *At the Ocean Bay Marina in Washington Beach. *Usually spawns in Downtown's streets. GTA San Andreas *Occasionally spawns beside the water tanker, on the northeast corner of the airstrip at Verdant Meadows, after the property was bought. *Occasionally, several of them will spawn in the parking lot of the Las Venturas Hospital. *Commonly spawn in the traffic around the entire state of San Andreas. *Found with full immune in the mission OG Loc. GTA Liberty City Stories *Frequently found being driven around Liberty City. *Outside Salvatore's mansion in the edge of Saint Mark's, Portland Island. This vehicle is uniquely jet black. *In a small alley just south of the Portland safehouse from GTA III. *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island safehouse in Newport. *Spawns with the V8 Ghost at the players Staunton Island Safehouse after completing the Car-azy Car Give Away. *In the parking lot in front of the Fire Truck in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories *One, under the bridge to Prawn Island by Vice Point Mall, activates the side mission Playground on the Point. *Next to a building by the Vice Point Mall. *Parked at Links View Apartment. *Parked near the Downtown police station, activates the Playground on the Town side mission. *Parked in a small parking lot westward of fire station in Downtown. *Parked in the front yard at Jonathan Freeloader's house north of Diaz's Mansion. *Parked near the 101 Bayshore Avenue safehouse, activates the side mission Playground on the Docks. (PS2 exclusive). *Can be usually seen Downtown and driving along Bayshore Avenue in front of the safehouse. *Leaning against a tree east of Lance's house. (during "Light My Pyre" mission only). *Parked on the Washington Avenue Parking Lot, activates the side mission Playground on the Park. (PS2 exclusive). GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Used in the mission, No Love Lost. *Used in the mission, I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. *Found easily in Alderney, specifically Alderney City. *May spawn by walking around Star Junction, Algonquin. *Spawns more when driving a Sabre GT. *Spawns in Easton and Lancet. GTA V *Can be bought for $9,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Can be spawned using a cheat code. Navigation }} de:PCJ-600 (Begriffsklärung) es:PCJ 600 pl:PCJ-600 pt:PCJ-600 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Sport bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Vehicles in GTA Online